girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cory Matthews
Cornelius "Cory" A. Matthews is a main character in Girl Meets World. He is portrayed by Ben Savage. Cory was a main character in Boy Meets World. Information Cory is the father of Riley and Auggie, and is the husband of Topanga. He is the seventh grade history teacher at Riley's school, and he teaches her and Maya Hart history there. Personality As in Boy Meets World, Cory is still shown to be someone as quirky and witty, but is now also a caring father for his two children, Maya and Auggie. It is obvious that he loves his family very much and tends to look out for them a lot. Relationships Family 'Riley Matthews' Riley is Cory's daughter and eldest child. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Cory's son and youngest child. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Cory's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Cory's father. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Cory's mother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Cory's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Cory's younger brother. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Cory's father-in-law. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Cory's mother-in-law. Romances 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Cory's wife and childhood friend. Friends 'Shawn Hunter' Shawn is Cory's childhood friend and best friend. 'Maya Hart' Maya is Cory's friend and seventh grade history student. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Cory's former teacher and mentor. 'Angela Moore' Angela is Cory's friend from high school and college. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Cory's friend from college 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Cory's friend from college. Trivia *His daughter, Riley, is closer to her mother than Cory. *Cory has a great dislike of wool. The reasons given for this vary; he says once that he has an allergy for it but later just complains that it chafes. *Cory loves pudding. *Cory's favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. *Cory can not spell his best friend Shawn's name. *Cornelius happens to be his real name though nicknamed Cory. It has been stated that even Topanga does not know this and Shawn is assumed to not know this either. *Cory is a hypochondriac. *Cory is terrified of change. *There are a few comparisons between Mr. Williams and Cory and Mr. Turner and Shawn, respectively. For example in "The Pink Flamingo Kid," it is shown that both Cory and Mr. Williams cannot sweep their hands through their hair and in "My Best Friend's Girl," Shawn asked Cory's girl (Topanga) out just like Mr. Turner apparently did to Mr. Williams as well. *Cory loves Backgammon; he even calls it his middle name. *Cory temporarily used alcohol to cope with his break-up with Topanga in Season 5. *Cory dated Theresa Keiner. *Cory is very insecure about his curly hair. This is pointed out in at least four different episodes, notably "Cory's Alternative Friends" (where he tries to straighten it but fails miserably), "Pairing Off" (where he is jealous of Shawn's hair since stroking it attracts girls to him), "The Pink Flamingo Kid" (where Shawn brags to Cory about his hair, angering Mr. Williams as mentioned above), and "Hair Today, Good Tomorrow" (where Cory, still insecure about his hair, requires Topanga's help to realize it's not a big deal). *Cory is left-handed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Matthews Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Male characters Category:Main characters